T Beach à S Thala
by Sunday Morning - VUN
Summary: C'est un amour comme ça : Que faire quand ça vous tombe dessus ? Il n'y a pas de solution, pas d'excuses. Alors, alors il pleuvra toujours sur New York. Car eux, n'ont pas le droit de pleurer. Je suis désolé Steve - Pourquoi ? - Parce que je t'aime beaucoup "Comme un homme courageux qui serait prêt depuis longtemps, salue Alexandrie qui s'en va. Salue Alexandrie que tu pers."
1. Nights In White Satin

Bonjour, bonjour.

Voici pour ce début d'hiver un truc horrible, avec des personnages ultra-torturés, mais, mais voilà, qui ne l'est pas dans ce bas-monde? Je suis donc parti sur quelque chose de très trivial et commun, que je n'ai pas trop vu sur ce fandom, je crois, j'en ai profité. Je ne suis pas trop sur pour le "drama", mais je savais pas quoi mettre d'autre, personne ne meure, mais ce n'est pas super joyeux.

C'est une petite fic de 4 petits chapitres.

Je vous invite à me donner vos avis au fur et à mesure, parce que là, c'est très ambigu. Si les idées vous plaisent, si ça parait possible, si ça se passe comme ça ou pas du tout, bref, j'en reparlerais plus en détails en bas de page.

Sinon, les perso appartiennent à Marvel, et tout le reste, tous les droits que l'on doit abandonner et les interdits à respecter, j'abandonne et respecte.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

.

 **T. Beach à S. Thala**

 _._

 _"Aucun amour au monde ne peut tenir lieu de l'amour, il n'y a rien à faire."_

 _"_ _Est-ce aimer –_ _Est-ce un essaim d'abeilles au soleil ? "  
_

 _"Quand tu entendras, à l'heure de minuit, une troupe invisible passer avec des musiques exquises et des voix, ne pleure pas vainement ta fortune qui déserte enfin. Comme un homme courageux qui serait prêt depuis longtemps, salue Alexandrie qui s'en va. Surtout ne commets pas cette faute: ne dis pas que ton ouïe t'a trompé ou que ce n'était qu'un songe. Dédaigne cette vaine espérance... Approches toi de la fenêtre d'un pas ferme, comme un homme courageux qui serait prêt depuis longtemps; tu te le dois, ayant été jugé digne d'une telle ville... Ému, mais sans t'abandonner aux prières et aux supplications des lâches, prends un dernier plaisir à écouter les sons des instruments, et salue Alexandrie que tu pers." C. Cavafy_

 _._

 **E1. Nights In White Satin**

.

Il pleut sur New York et Steve aime l'odeur de la pluie. Il ne voit plus que ces milliers de gouttelettes qui tombent du ciel comme des fleurs de cotons.

New York City.

Tout s'efface quand Tony arrive au salon. Il ne pleut plus. Il y a déjà le bruit de la ville mouillée qui remonte le long de la tour. Steve le tire jusqu'à la terrasse.

Ils ne savent pas s'il y a d'autres personnes présentes, ni exactement l'heure qu'il est. On est en avril et il fait déjà chaud.

Tony ne ressemble à rien. Il sort de l'atelier. Il s'appuie sur l'épaule du plus grand et parle.

Steve l'écoute. Ils discutent ensemble. Il a l'air tout à fait normal. Il a la même confiance, le même sourire. Tout est identique aux autres jours. Aux autres moments qu'ils partagent ensembles.

Ils sont ici, mais ils pourraient être n'importes où d'autre.

C'est lorsque Tony part que Steve lui retient le bras. Comme ça. Comme pour rajouter quelque-chose.

Tony attend, il sait bien que le blond va parler. Il n'est plus sûr de rien. Il ne se doute de rien. Il regarde ce visage familier. Il se tait.

Ils sont face à face, sur cette terrasse au bout du monde, au bout du gratte-ciel.

C'est Steve qui parle.

Lentement, comme une évidence invisible. Comme quelque-chose d'irréversible.

.

Il lui dit qu'il l'aime. Avec ses mots, il avoue son amour. C'est très brouillon. L'autre en face, comprend parfaitement. Le laisse aller jusqu'au bout parce que déjà c'est trop tard. Qu'il peut au moins faire ça pour lui.

Il dit qu'il l'aime. Il n'a pas besoin d'en dire plus.

Tout ce qu'il rajoute ne sert qu'à noyer l'essentiel : je suis amoureux de toi.

L'autre en face, Tony, on voit que l'on ne peut pas déterminer son état. Il est heureux. Indiciblement heureux. Il se sent quelqu'un de bien.

Quelqu'un qui vaut la peine d'être aimé.

Quelqu'un qui vaut la peine d'être aimé par une personne incroyable. C'est le plus beau cadeau que le monde lui a jamais fait.

Il est désespéré aussi. Il voudrait pleurer mais ça ne se fait pas. Il a envie d'hurler que c'est pas vrai, que ce n'est pas vraiment lui que Steve aime. Mais ce serait mentir.

Alors il se tait.

Il sait que Steve l'aime pour tout, tout ce qu'il est, qu'il n'est pas. Que personne ne l'a jamais aimé aussi complètement.

Tout.

Qui a tout vu de lui, qui a tout supporté, tous les états, qui l'aime quand même.

Mais, au grand damne de l'univers, il sait que son amour à lui, pour Steve, n'est pas de la même nature que celui de ce dernier.

Et cette accumulation de connaissances sonne la fin du monde. Sonne la fin de leur relation inconsciente.

Maintenant, tout sera pris pour ce que c'est : entre Tony et Steve. Un amour à sens unique.

.

Quand il t'aime pour ce que tu es réellement, ça fait mal. Jusqu'à à travers l'autre, ça fait mal.

Que ce n'est pas réciproque. Comment tu fais ? Il n'y a pas de bonne solution.

Tu te dis que l'univers s'est planté quelque-part. Tu cherches en toi ces sentiments réciproques mais tu ne les trouves pas. L'univers se fout de ta gueule.

Ton cerveau te fait défiler tous les cas de figures que tu connais, que tu as vu, que tu as lu, que tu as vécu. C'est inutile.

Alors tu te projettes, mais aucune solution n'apparaît à l'horizon.

Dans les films il y en a une. Dans les films ça n'arrive pas. L'amour manquant.

Tu te maudis d'être un génie s'il n'y a pas de solution.

.

Tony ne peut rien faire. Ne peut rien dire. Il ne peut que regarder Steve pour exprimer ses mots. Parce que les dire ferait un mal inutile à chacun d'entre eux.

Il n'y a d'ailleurs aucun mot qui te vient à l'esprit.

Tu regardes ses yeux bleus qui brillent. Tu le regardes un long moment. C'est le dernier moment dont vous avez droit. Autant le faire durer encore un peu non ?

Steve sait maintenant pour toi.

La pluie revient, douce, apaiser les yeux qui brulent. Vous avez oubliés la pluie.

Tu attends longtemps avant de partir silencieusement. Les mots ne sont plus utiles à s'échanger. Mais qu'ils soient là ou pas ne doit pas faire passer ton départ pour une fuite.

Il faut juste vivre avec les paroles de Steve maintenant. Et il n'y a rien à dire. Rien à rajouter. Il faut trouver une solution et il te faut un peu de temps. Car c'est un casse-tête irrésolu auquel vous vous attaquez.

Steve le laisse partir. Il sait qu'il va revenir. Il ne peut pas faire autrement.

Tu pars avant lui. Il fait complètement nuit sur la terrasse. On voit les lumières de la ville qui blanchissent ton ombre.

.

Un cauchemar. Éveillé, endormis, le même.

Il sait comment c'est. De l'autre côté. Il sait ce que l'on croit quand on est du côté de Steve.

Mais on y croit. On veut y croire. On veut retourner dans la glace pour oublier. On croit qu'il y a un espoir. Tant que l'autre est là.

Tony sait tout ça.

C'est lui qui a tous les pleins pouvoirs et c'est désarmant. Qu'en faire ? Quoi que l'on fasse, on tombe.

Tony ne dort plus.

« Je t'aime parce que tu es là. Je t'aime d'habitude. » « Je t'aime parce qu'il y a que toi qui restera. »

On ne peut pas dire ça à Steve. On ne peut pas dire ça à la personne en face de vous qui vous aime entièrement, complètement.

Pourtant, il n'y a pas d'autre solution. Il n'y a pas de solution. Et les autres scénarios sont bien pires.

Il faut prévenir Steve. Le plus rapidement possible.

Lui dire : il n'y a pas de solution.

Il ne faut pas faire semblant. Il ne faut pas ignorer.

Tu sais que c'est la fin de sa vie. Qu'il s'en veut à mort. Qu'il est triste comme dix mille fois il est possible de l'être.

Tu sais qu'il se sent déchirer de l'intérieur. Sans confiance en soi. Fini.

Tu sais qu'il a besoin d'être rassurer. Mais déjà, tu ne peux plus.

Tu es la seule personne qui peut le faire, mais tu ne peux pas. Parce que ce serait pire ? Oui. Peut-être.

Il a perdu Steve.

Tony veut aussi pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

Personne ne pleure. La ville déjà les a trempés.

C'est la faute à personne. C'est juste différent maintenant.

* * *

NdA: Alors voilà, la bombe est lancée. Si vous avez un peu de temps, laissez moi votre avis, vos idées pour la suite, etc

(j'ai bien galéré pour que ça semble plausible, je veux dire, comment peut on continuer une relation avec ce genre de données, concrètement, comment pouvons nous faire, comment feriez vous, sans se voiler la face? bref)

Puis c'était sympa, et encore plus explosif, et encore plus horrible, ils habitent ensembles, ils travaillent ensemble.

Bien à vous

_Sunday Morning


	2. Black City Parade

Bonjour, bonsoir

Voici la suite de T. Beach à S. Thala.

Un grand merci aux revieweuses (je me plante pas en disant que ce sont des filles?), j'espère que vous apprécierez la suite, j'espère que tous les autres lecteurs apprécieront aussi.

Vos reviews sont toujours aussi bien venu, même pour dire que vous êtes pas d'accord, pour donner votre idée de la fin, pour raconter votre vie, bref.

A **mai-lan-jully** , en reponse à ta review (d'habitude je répond en MP, je n'ai pas eu le temps, donc, voilà): Non, je n'ai pas eu à vivre ça, j'ai eu la possibilité de partir, le plus dignement possible, en courant. Non, c'est pas vrai. Je me suis démerdé pour que ça n'arrive pas.

Bonne lecture à tous

* * *

 **Black City Parade**

.

Steve ressent tout ce que Tony a dit exactement.

Désarmé.

Pas de pire pas de meilleur.

Mais tout ça s'achève très vite.

.

Tony revient. Il se laisse approcher par Steve. Il se donne, s'offre à Steve tout entier.

C'est au milieu de la nuit qu'il débarque dans la chambre.

Il y a une craquelure. Une arrogance qui part aussi vite qu'elle n'a pas sa place. L'arrogance de Tony choie avec ses vêtements. Les images fuguent en dehors de la chambre. Il n'y a pas de Stark et de Rogers. Il n'y a qu'eux deux séparés de tout et d'eux-mêmes. De l'autre.

Il se déshabille lentement sous le regard du Capitaine, tous les deux assis sur le lit. Après un temps silencieux, on n'entend même pas les bruits du dehors, Steve se met à l'aider. Ses mains parcourent, immobiles, le corps devant lui. Comme pour être sûr, pour découvrir, pour laisser le temps, la possibilité à Tony de partir, s'il veut.

Tony ne part pas. Dévoué dans son acte. Steve comprend que cette lascivité, soumission, peu importe le mot, vient de la vie même de Tony. Les médias, tout ça, la célébrité, rendent offert, ont rendu Tony comme une poupée qu'il a entre les doigts. Rendu.

C'est ce que pense Steve. C'est…

.

Tout est très tendre. Il ne peut effectivement n'y avoir aucune passion, aucune vraie fièvre. Il y a la fièvre froide d'un amour à demi complet. La fièvre d'une absence. Malgré leurs désirs, malgré leurs désirs qu'ils découvrent.

Ce sont des murmures dans la nuit. Il n'y a pas de regrets. Il y a du bonheur au goût de sel, de sueur. Il y a des larmes d'on ne sait pas quoi. De silence peut être. De délivrance sans doute.

Il n'y a pas de faux semblants. Ils ont fui depuis que Steve a avoué son amour.

C'est extraordinaire, c'est douloureux. Ils tremblent, les lèvres perlées, hésitantes à mordre la peau. D'une douceur infinie en cascade sur la peau comme une cascade de notes-satin de piano. Les mains froissent leurs peaux. Leurs corps s'effondrent, les côtes se creusent. Dans la pénombre, les ombres vibrent d'elles même, la lumière est dehors, lointaine, discontinue, rouge et orange.

Les gestes sont saccadés : une première fois. Semblant de passion. Semblant de tout. Où le cœur se dit « pourquoi pas ? ». Où le désir se dit « pourquoi pas ? ». Ça résume la situation. Pas de réponse. Le « pourquoi pas ? » en suspense dans l'air. Une question éternellement sans réponse.

Les mains de Steve glissent autour du réacteur ARK. Tony se tord sous les doigts, répand un soupire.

La chaleur qui monte est une chaleur de jour de pluie : moite, tiède, réconfortante, mouillée.

.

Steve a envie de pleurer. Un soldat ne pleure pas. Il ne pleure pas. Regarde la vitre avec insistance.

Ils auront essayés.

Tony est allongé sur le lit, les draps défaits recouvrent à peine son corps. Il reste immobile. Comme incapable de bouger. Dans le vide. Dans l'action passé de faire l'amour avec Steve. De se faire pénétrer ou de pénétrer. Déjà il ne sait plus.

Il reste passif. Là, allongé sur le lit. Il ne fixe même pas Steve resplendissant de nudité devant la ville, ou alors il le regarde distraitement.

Vous avez cru rêver en faisant l'amour. D'ailleurs c'est peut-être ce qui s'est passé. C'est peut-être ce que l'on dira si, au final, on choisit cette relation platonique impossible et irréalisable.

Que vous avez rêvés à faire l'amour.

Un fantasme.

Steve n'a pas bougé, dit : Ce n'est pas grave. On est plus fort que ça.

À peine le temps d'entendre le silence que Tony bouge. Il froisse les draps. On sentira qu'il n'a pas envie de répondre, qu'il retient ses mots. Finalement, il parle dans une très grande lassitude, et ça sort de sa bouche comme, encore, une évidence.

– Non on ne l'est pas.

Il a raison. Il ne comprend pas vraiment le pourquoi de ce que dit Tony, mais ça il sait. Que Tony a raison. Steve devant la fenêtre savoure le vent qui lui caresse le visage. Quand il ferme les yeux, on peut croire que le vent efface tout. Qu'il emporte jusqu'aux traits de son visage.

.

Il n'y a plus un bruit dans la chambre. On peut penser qu'ils sont partit mais ils sont là.

Tony s'est rendormi. Fatigué de tout ça. Fatigué de devoir tout réfléchir quinze fois avant chaque chose. Il y a juste le ronronnement de son réacteur ARK dans la pièce.

Steve regarde alternativement Tony et la vitre. Il se tait.

Il souffre en silence, parce qu'il n'y a pas d'autre manière de souffrir cette souffrance-là.

Il regarde le corps de Tony. Il regarde ses épaules, les traces rouges, le réacteur, les cils sur la joue, les yeux fermés, ses chevilles. Il ne regarde pas ses lèvres. Puis son regard revient sur la vitre. La grandeur de New York le rend comme un infime point de poussière. Le rend comme une ampoule éclectique de grande ville.

Les fils électriques à nu. Le cœur à vif. Le cœur saignant. Les yeux bleus.

Il regarde Tony. Tony comme une statue de marbre. L'impression d'avoir des milliers d'années. Qu'il n'y a rien à faire. Ça ne passera pas, car tu ne peux pas vraiment abandonner.

Désemparé. Vide dans un mur de béton. Désarmé.

La ville contre toi. La vie contre toi. La nuit, la nuit seule encore murmure. La nuit, la nuit seule encore comme ce soir.

Et le corps vide de paroles de Tony, tu ne sais pas. Tu ne penses pas. Comprends pas.

Tournes ton regard vers la ville New-York, tournes ton regard vers ce ciel noir déchiré par les néons.

Tu te dis, dans cette immensité new-yorkaise, tu n'y avais jamais pensé, qu'il doit y avoir des centaines de comme vous.

Votre amour.

C'est un amour triste. C'est un amour comme ça.

Ordinaire peut être ?

.

– Je suis désolé, Steve.

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce que je t'aime beaucoup.


	3. Angora

Bonjour, bonsoir à tous!

Voilà la troisième partie. Bon, on comprend un peu plus pourquoi tout va dans le mur. Je vous avaient dit que c'est assez horrible ("ultra-torturé" je crois pour être exacte) comme truc. J'espère que malgré tout, vous apprécierez quand même.

Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à laisser un mot (scandalisés ou pas) sur le récit.

* * *

 **Angora**

.

Depuis la nuit, ils sont tous les deux désespérés.

Chaque contacte à la peau de l'autre les brulent. Ne plus s'approcher, ne plus se réchauffer. C'est un deuil sans fin. Il faudrait oublier mais ce n'est pas possible. L'espoir sans borne et le désespoir envolé. Tony ne ressent même plus ça. La boite de pandore est complètement vide. Évidée de l'intérieur depuis le début ? Nonchalant.

Chaque contact est brulant mais il ne ressent plus la douleur.

Steve ne voit pas la douleur des brulures sur son visage. Il ne voit chez Tony qu'une étrange et immense fatigue.

Il reste une énigme pour Steve. Tony boit. Toujours autant. Peut-être même d'avantage.

La désillusion sur sa face. Comment peut-il en être si sûr ? Comment Tony sait qu'ils ne sont pas assez forts ? Pourquoi Tony n'aime pas ? Tony qui a malgré tout chuchoté :

Je ne t'aime pas mais je veux que quelqu'un soit là.

Il n'y a plus personne d'autre que toi.

Il n'y aura que toi qui tiens le choc.

Steve essaie d'oublier. Steve y pense jours et nuits. Il finit par comprendre. Par voir. Au détour d'un couloir. Au détour d'une mission. Ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance. L'important c'est l'énormité de la révélation, qui pourrait le balayer tout entier.

Il y a de la lumière dans l'endroit où se trouve Steve. Il se rappelle de ça exactement. Il y a de la place aussi. Un coin d'ombre se dissimule dans un angle. La fenêtre ne donne sur rien. On ne peut pas voir l'extérieur. On entend une radio-télé crépiter. Mais ça pourrait tout bien être les rouages du cerveau du militaire.

Une illumination.

Une explication logique.

Une réponse à ses tourments : Ce n'est pas que Tony n'aime pas réellement Steve. Ce serait faux de le dire.

C'est l'amour de Tony qui est absent.

Steve vit un amour absent. Tony n'est pas là. Tony n'est plus là nulle part.

Il ne s'en était jamais rendu compte avant. C'est la justification de Steve. Pour pouvoir se leurrer à demi. Pour imaginer moins souffrir.

Tony est un être qui s'est développé autour du vide, du manque de quelque chose que l'on ignore tous, que l'on ne sait pas définir avec exactitude parce que c'est complètement contingent. Le mettant ainsi dans ce même état d'absence.

C'est ce que Steve pense.

C'est aussi ce creux même qu'aime Steve, surement, cette incertitude, l'énigme. L'énigme qui brille de son absence. Même si par la même occasion, il en devient inatteignable.

Pour imaginer moins souffrir.

Tony n'est touché par personne. Il réagit parce qu'il faut réagir, il se sacrifie parce qu'il en a la capacité. C'est comme ça qu'il comprend maintenant le geste tellement fort de Tony de partir avec le missile.

Enfin, Steve Rogers abdique.

La défaite s'étale devant lui : Iron Man est tombé, avant même qu'Iron Man existe. Il était tombé raide mort. Tomber comme on meurt, comme on abandonne. Personne n'a vu, personne n'a compris.

Steve le dit. C'est la fin du monde.

.

\- Finalement. Toi et moi. C'est la fin du monde.

Ça pourrait être toi et moi, les chanceux, cette fois. Ça, il ne le dit pas. Il ne veut pas entendre, Steve Rogers, il ne veut pas entendre.

D'ailleurs, Tony n'entend pas l'aveu des lèvres roses et pleines. Il est ailleurs, sur ses machines.

Les nuages bleus, tout ça, c'est déjà bien loin.

C'est toujours l'amour qui gagne. Quelle blague.

Alors Steve vit cet amour vide de Tony. Il vit Tony. Il vit cet amour absent.

\- Toi et moi.

Les yeux levés vers le ciel. Gris et bleu de cotons.

Il n'y aura jamais cette passion dévorante. Mais il peut toujours rêver.

Il pleut, il pleuvra toujours à New York.

.

Steve ne sait plus où aller. Steve ne sait plus avancer.

Tout le reste est dans le brouillard. Tout le monde, tous les actes qui ne concernent pas Tony sont dans un épais brouillard. Le monde bleu et gris d'une douceur incroyable, comme dans un rêve, incapable de se réveille. Incapable de savoir si c'est bien un rêve, ou un cauchemar.

Les yeux bleus de glaces bien immergés dans les icebergs de la mer du nord.

On pourrait croire qu'il est malade mais il ne l'est pas. Il ne l'est jamais. Il est juste mal. Il ne peut pas expliquer. Ça ne s'explique pas, dit-il.

Il sait. Mais ça ne lui pas donner de réponse.

Il y a des conflits qui ne se règlent pas. Il n'y a que le bruit de l'eau qui boue dans ta tête.

Tu dois prendre une décision. Tu dois. Tu dois. Tes épaules pas assez larges.

Le ciel t'écrase si non.

Si tu l'aimes vraiment, tu dois le laisser partir.

Et Dieu que tu l'aimes vraiment. Tu l'aimes à croire en lui sans faille, tu l'aimes à en lui sortir toutes les conneries du monde. À te rendre meilleur.

Mais il y a l'équipe. Et elle passe avant. Tu le sais depuis le début ça. Que votre vie privée ne vaut rien face à elle.

Tu ne partiras pas.

Tu te rends compte du poids sur les épaules de Tony, qu'il ne sait pas quoi faire.

Tu comprends l'ampleur des mots, des actes de Tony.

Tu te rends compte que là, c'est lui qui tient tout seul la barque.

.

La possibilité de l'appeler tien, tu ne l'auras jamais.

Tu voudrais te défoncer. Tu veux tout exploser. Balancer tout ce qui t'entoure à terre. Vider tes forces. Vider tes larmes. Frapper. Frapper encore. À en perdre le souffle et la raison.

Personne ne viendra pour toi. Tu voudrais crever. Tu sais que ça ne changera rien ? Ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Tu veux exploser. Tu ne sais pas très bien pourquoi.

Tu frappes encore sur le sac de sable. Tu voudrais faire saigner tes mains, tu voudrais tellement de choses.

Arrêter d'avoir envie.

L'envie d'être là. L'envie de tout arrêter. L'envie d'en vouloir encore.

Tu ne sais plus.

Le déluge sans faille coule toujours. Le ciel est déchiré, crache crache des tonnes d'eau qui n'épanche pas la soif.

Qui ne soulage ni le poids du monde, ni la conscience.

Une vie à New York. Vide, creuse de Tony. Tu te détaches, sans laisser d'auréole, sans gloire à ta souffrance. L'acceptation amère et traitresse danse devant toi: Tu te dérobes. Sans distance autre que le travail et maintenant : Maintenant il l'est, tout englouti par son travail.

C'est une bataille où Tony se laisse entourer de cocon. Où il donne sa vie car il n'a rien de mieux à faire. Et Steve le regarde. Parce qu'il ne peut rien faire d'autre.

Ça ne suffit pas. Maintenant plus rien ne suffit.

Il faut arrêter. Jamais ils ne seront ensemble.

Lorsqu'ils se voient, l'espace dans les yeux, les yeux ouverts en si grand sur l'autre, ils se taisent. Se racontent des banalités, juste pour entendre la voix, pour entendre respirer, pour vérifier, le poids, la fatigue.

Puis Steve lui attrape le bras :

\- Qu'est-ce que l'on fait, maintenant, Tony ?


	4. A Bird in New York

Bonjours bonsoir.

C'est le dernier chapitre, il est court, j'en suis navré. mais c'est comme ça. Bref. Je vous laisse découvrir la fin.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

.

 _ **A Bird in New York**_

.

Il faudrait partir. Il faudrait que l'un d'entre eux parte. Mais personne ne va nulle part. Alors ça continu.

C'est un amour triste. C'est un amour comme ça.

Ordinaire.

Il faudrait vous éloigner mais ce n'est pas possible.

Alors tu acceptes. Tu fais avec. Tu acceptes cette demi-relation.

Il, Tony, te le dis aussi, qu'il accepte et c'est effrayant. Ça l'est, effrayant.

.

C'était désespéré. On n'a rien pu faire. On n'a rien pu faire que regarder, espérer de toutes nos forces, et attendre. Oui, on a rien pu faire.

Quoi qu'il se passe, il pleuvra toujours à New York.

.

Tony boit.

Ça a augmenté depuis que Steve lui a dit. Evidement que Steve a vu.

Tony boit. Il est ivre, là dans le salon, sur le canapé allongé. À portée du désir de Steve. Le verre de cognac est marqué de nombreuses traces de doigts. Touché, retourné dans tous les sens.

Il est saoul, souvent, le soir. La fatigue lui tombe dessus, l'étourdit.

Steve ne dit rien. Il n'y a rien à dire. Il ne lui en veut même pas, de soulager un peu ses problèmes, leurs problèmes avec l'alcool.

Cet ami de toujours chez Antony Edward Stark.

C'est comme il l'a dit exactement : il n'y a pas de solution. Il n'y a aucune solution possible qui tombe du ciel ou qui émerge de peu importe où tant que ça donne une réponse. Rien.

Tony est devenu illisible. Fermé pour toujours à Steve de la compréhension de lui-même. Tony s'en fout désespérément, le vide a tellement creusé, qu'il ne voit plus. Spectateur incongru et muet. Plus jamais malheureux non plus. Trop loin perdu. « Les rêves. Tu peux en mourir si tu les laissent faire ». Tony, il les avait avalés, et ça, eux, l'avaient dévoré de l'intérieur. Par ce manque insignifiant et disparu de sa jeunesse, Tony Stark désarma le malheur. Désenfila sa vie. Comme on met et enlève un t-shirt, une cravate. Comme un collier de perle-pièces métalliques.

Pour comme à l'instant même où Steve essaie de comprendre, pour moins souffrir, pense tout ça, lui souffre moins.

C'est ce que Steve pense. Comment expliquer autrement ?

Mais l'espoir brille, car Steve Rogers, n'est pas capable de tuer l'espoir. Malgré tout ce qu'il pense, peut-être, peut-être qu'il se trompe. Ou peut-être que Tony s'est planté : Ils sont plus forts que ça ?

Peut-être peut-il colmater le creux ?

Steve ne l'empêche même pas de boire. Il protège Tony de son besoin de boire. Ils protègent tous Tony de ça.

Alors ils le laissent boire.

Régulièrement. Le laisse se perdre dans les méandres opaque de son cerveau. Créant une barrière de coton, qui le fait fixer le vide. Si apaisant vide.

Oui, Steve ne dit rien. Dans son amour pour Tony, il y a ce besoin d'ingurgiter de l'alcool.

Le laisser dans cet état vaporeux, inconscient. Planer jusqu'à une autre planète. Ne pas se défaire de cet état, surtout.

Ne pas se souvenir de réfléchir.

Laisser Steve. Laisser Steve approcher. Le laisser poser ses mains sur lui parce que rien n'a d'importance. Se donner encore. Presque en échange de cette liberté, de cette protection, envers ce besoin de boire, a assouvir.

L'esprit pas clair ; brouillé et flou. Il se laisse approcher. Il se donne même.

Ivre. Vivre parce qu'il faut vivre. Parce qu'il reste malgré tout encore des choses à faire.

« Il n'y a que toi qui tiendra »

.

Il pose ses mains à la taille de cet homme blond. Il rapproche leurs bassins dans un besoin soudain de s'unir : l'alcool.

Steve, de ses étoiles dans les yeux, déchante bien vite.

C'est Tony.

Le regarde brillant-miroir. Le regard sur lui. Il rend l'amour de Steve sans y touché.

.

* * *

.

 **Nights in white satin,**

 **Never reaching the end,**

 **Letters I've written,**

 **Never meaning to send.**

 **Beauty I'd always missed**

 **With these eyes before,**

 **Just what the truth is**

 **I can't say anymore.**

Nights in white satin – The Moody Blues

* * *

J'espère que ce petit récit vous aura plus. Je sais que la fin est horrible. Mais il n'y avait pas d'autres alternatives possibles... puis j'avais prévenu.

Évidement, libre à vous d'interpréter et de vous dire que ça fini comme vous voulez, si ça vous arrange.

Et si vous avez des choses à me dire, genre, mais enfaite c'est naze, je comprend pas, ou, cool, j'aime être sur les dents avec les fins ouvertes, je vous en prie, laissez une review!

_Sunday Morning


End file.
